


up and out

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam POV poem, set in season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up and out

sunlight refracts long before it reaches the prison bars  
where the only light you can see is behind you, any way you turn.  
the dark is safe, warm, comfortable (stifling, searing, makeshift).  
it's burning your eyes and blinding you from your truths  
(your virtues you hold to the heart on your sleeve)  
but it's all you can do to protect him in your luxury of a prison cell.  
your lies are costly (in more than one way) but what can you do?  
it's dean, after all.  
and, well  
if there's a shadow in him,  
the dark is a tidal wave inside of you.


End file.
